


Foolish boy and chariot man try and make it as artists on tumblr

by SweatBroandHeckaJeff



Series: We Put The "Meta" In Metaverse [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, still feel free to start an argument, the author regrets the last line of this fic, the most lighthearted one so far, webcomics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweatBroandHeckaJeff/pseuds/SweatBroandHeckaJeff
Summary: Two boys try their hardest at being unique, by doing something everyone and their grandmother's ashes have tried.





	Foolish boy and chariot man try and make it as artists on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> I'm okay with getting called out for this, this fic is even more of a joke than the list two

"Does this shit taste like coffee to you?" Sojiro laughed, a joke he said every morning while he drank his coffee.  
"Shh, Sojiro, I'm writing a web comic!" Akira was huddled over the bar, writing in a comically small notepad.  
"What's a webcomic?" The older man asked, scratching his chin.  
"It's like...a bit tricky to explain." He tapped his brow with the clicky end of his pen.  
"Well you're one with words today, aren't ya?" He smiled, checking on the curry pot.  
"Okay so like, you get something really generic, and then make it even less funny. That's a webcomic." Akira gesticulated.  
"I'm gonna need more of a rundown, bub."  
"Okay so the first panel is like...a dude saying "I've got so much work to do", with a picture of loads of papers piled on a desk. And then the next one is just a blank, ambiguous, detail-less man with the word Nintendo on his chest, and he's saying "new games! New console! New updates!" and there's a picture of the dude again, and he's looking at the camera with no text. Then the last one is the guy at the end of the day and he's playing games, with the untouched papers in the foreground. And then you release the same thing every week and people call you an artistic genius." The teen explained.  
"So you're getting that Sasuke kid to help ya with all this."   
"You think I want good art?" Akira laughed for a second before continuing, "I asked Ryuji instead."

-

"Holy shit, this RedCouch guy is incredible!" A kid at school said as he showed his phone screen to his friend.

"Wow, this guy gets these young people!" Another laughed, liking all his instagram posts.

RedCouch comics was an overnight success. His daily uploads of epic procrastination jokes garnered him hundreds of pounds a month, and was all the rage on the tumbling site. Ryuji hadn't drawn assets in weeks, all he had to was copy and paste the same body with a slightly different face on a white background. Things were getting so successful that Akira even considered branching out into a "I'll draw a muscly guy with the word emotion on his chest punching the main character for next few years" business model for RedCouch. But the hype eventually died down, and doing the exact same thing but with animations on YouTube instead of comics was taking over. Akira and Ryuji were running out of options, and decided to do one thing that would assure their retirement.

The Plan: Get Ryuji to say nigger on stream.

And then everyone died because I still think this joke is funny.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a word by word reproduction of Simpsons In Undertale, using persona characters


End file.
